


Primal

by BishoujoMichiko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishoujoMichiko/pseuds/BishoujoMichiko
Summary: This is my first Victuuri fanfic. Also my first "smutty" writing. Also, my first ao3 post...so please be kind!!Don't know the ins and outs of being a creator on here, so...yeah.Please enjoy!Oh, & this has no setting, just the good stuff ;)





	

Viktor did not understand what the hell was happening.  
One moment he was the predator, closing in on his target, and the next he was the _prey._  
His back was pressed against the wall, soft hands were exploring his body roughly, getting too close to a very sensitive area.  
He hadn’t planned on it getting to this place, he had just wanted to tease Yuuri a little bit. He enjoyed teasing his sweet little pork cutlet bowl to no end. But this Yuuri was not sweet, and judging from what now pressed against Viktor’s thigh, he wasn’t little either.  
“Y-Yuuri…what are you-” Viktor bit back a moan when Yuuri sank his teeth into his neck. Followed by the slow swirling of his hot tongue.  
“Viktor, how long did you think you could play with me for?” This time, Yuuri bit down hard, it was arousing as much as it was painful. Yuuri’s hand gripped the bulge that began to protrude from Viktor’s jeans.  
“You’re always flirting with me…teasing me. How much more do you think I can take?” He gripped tighter then, sending shivers throughout Viktor’s body.  
Before Viktor could reply, though he didn’t think he’d be able to say anything in that moment, Yuuri smashed against his mouth. Shoving a tongue deep inside, their teeth clashed many times, but the passion outweighed the awkwardness. Yuuri bit Viktor’s lip, almost too forcefully, evoking a small yelp from the astonished, bewildered man.  
_Is Yuuri a sadist?_ Viktor managed to clearly think, in the swirling convuluted room that was now his mind.  
Viktor had often imagined how Yuuri would be so gentle in a situation like this, letting Viktor guide him through the experience. Soft, sweet, and endearing…everything that Viktor had been attracted to in Yuuri.  
But, there was also another part that completely unraveled Viktor, when ever Yuuri showed it to him. This animalistic, arcane, primal thing that ignited within him. It was erotic, alluring, no, _hypnotizing_ ; and also frightening. Viktor loved to surprise others, it was what he staked his career on…but he himself was actually a level headed, calculated person. He didn’t care for surprises, that’s why whatever this thing inside Yuuri was…it scared him, because it was unpredictable and crippiling. It sent Viktor to his knees, it made him want to beg for Yuuri to touch him, kiss him, even _hurt_ him. Yes, it was a terrifying thing. But this was the first time it revealed its self in such earnest…so boldly.  
Viktor felt Yuuri’s weight press against him, his hips grinding heavily against Viktor’s.  
“Do you want me to touch you somewhere special?” Yuuri purred, sucking on his earlobe. The word ‘yes’ escaped Viktor’s mouth, though he didn’t even realize he had said anything. His entire body was set to flame, his shirt was drenched with sweat, and all he wanted was for Yuuri to rip his clothes off. He wanted Yuuri to take him, do whatever he wanted to with him. He desperately wanted that. **Desperately**.  
Yuuri unzipped Viktor’s pants, and managed to slide his hand into the slit in the front of his briefs. The touch of Yuuri’s hand on his erection made Viktor entirely weak.  
“Vitya…” Yuuri whispered, as he carefully brought Viktor’s throbbing manhood out of its safety. “ _Vitya_ , do you taste good? I’d like to taste you.”  
Yuuri’s hand pulled up, and pushed down in firm strokes, Viktor moaned.  
“Do you want to feel my mouth around you?” Yuuri kissed the little dip in the center of Viktor’s clavicle. Viktor pushed into Yuuri’s hand, he felt like he was going to explode. Not just there, but everywhere. His head, his heart. He had surrendered everything to Yuuri a long time ago.  
His hand went up and down, and up and down again. Viktor was pulsing in Yuuri’s hand, he was tip toeing on the brink. He wouldn’t last much longer, he _couldn’t_.  
Viktor noticed that Yuuri began to slow down, distance himself a bit. The intense passionate licks, bites and hard kisses became quick, soft pecks.  
“Yuuri, don’t stop. I want you to make me come, please. _Please_ …” He went to bring Yuuri’s lips to his, but Yuuri refused. He stepped away from Viktor, who was a disheveled mess.  
He watched a horribly evil grin spread across Yuuri’s face. It was a wicked, wicked thing, this smile.  
“I will definitely do that for you, Viktor…but only if I win gold.” Yuuri giggled slyly and winked, as he so nonchalantly passed him and walked out the front door.  
Viktor sank to his knees, the want and need within him still burning.  
He could not believe what that little _mu'dak_ had just done to him. It was like whiplash, more than that; it was like every pleasure known to man had all merged together and flooded Viktor, only to be completely ripped from his body. It was _painful_.  
Viktor leaned back into the wall, as he began to sullenly touch himself.  
In that moment, he almost regretted ever pushing Yuuri to find his Eros.  
_That’s okay_ , he thought angrily. The feeling of his hand flourishing the hot touch that was Yuuri’s just a moment ago.  
_I’m going to make sure practice is **extremely** difficult tomorrow._

(& yes I had to do the “not until the gold” ending. Take that, Viktor!!)


End file.
